The Devil Family
by caverson
Summary: Terbunuhnya ketua dari Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi masih menjadi misteri kepada keluarga dan teman-teman yang ditinggalkannya. Mampu kah Dino dan Hibari menyelidiki penyebab kepergiannya?


**Disclaimer :**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Story ; The Devil Family © Caverson**

**Mystery, Psychological**

**Rate ; M**

**Terbunuhnya ketua dari Vongola Family, Sawada Tsunayoshi masih menjadi misteri kepada keluarga dan teman-teman yang ditinggalkannya. Mampu kah Dino dan Hibari menyelidiki penyebab kepergiannya?**

* * *

'_Hello' _

* * *

[Toko Bunga Cavallone, Jakarta]

[Pukul 11.00 am]

"Sudah 5 tahun ya"

"Fufufu kau benar! dan toko bungamu sudah menjadi terkenal, Dino-kun"

Dino tersenyum mendengar perkataan pelanggan setianya sembari merapikan koleksi bunga-bunganya

"Saking terkenalnya hanya kamu yang datang hari ini Yuni hahaha, terima kasih ya"

Yuni yang sedang memperhatikan keindahan bunga tulip pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ada terlalu banyak masalah diluar, jadi aku kesini untuk menenangkan diri disini"

Yuni pun lalu mengambil selfie dirinya dengan bunga tulip lalu memasukkannya ke Instagram

"Kau masih suka melakukan itu?" Tanya Dino

"Tentu saja! Dengan begini yang lain bisa tau kalau aku lagi ada di toko bungamu Dino hihi"

Kring Kringg

Bel dipintu masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan baru yang datang

"Selamat datang , ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Dino ke pelanggannya

Seseorang menggunakan pakaian jas hitam lengan panjang rapih mulai memasuki toko bunga milik Dino dan mulai membungkuk ingin memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Jon, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda, Dino-san"

"Oh, mengenai pesanan bunga yang kemarin? Maafkan aku tapi stok bunga tulip saat ini sedang menipis jadi mungkin akan menjadi sedikit telat"

"Maaf tapi itu bukan mengenai pesanan bunga anda tuan Dino, ini mengenai Sawada Tsunayoshi, ketua dari keluarga Vongola baru saja terbunuh di pagi hari ini"

"APA!?" jawab Dino

"Sawada-kun?" saut Yuni dengan nada yang lemah

"Penyebab kematiannya belum diketahui dan jasadnya pun belum ditemukan, tetapi kita menemukan glove yang dipakai Sawada yang berlumuran darah ditempat kejadian, tepatnya diminimarket yang berjarak kurang lebih 800m dari kediamannya"

"Minimarket?"

"Ya, kita menemukan sapu tangannya tepat didepan minimarket itu"

"Bawa kita ke rumah Sawada sekarang, Yuni ayo"

Setelah itu mereka semua pergi bergegas meninggalkan toko bunga Cavallone menuju ke rumah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

[Kediaman Sawada Tsunayoshi, Cempaka Putih]

Banyak mobil berparkiran didepan halaman rumah, keadaannya hening, sangat hening

Dino memasuki rumah Sawada, melewati sedemikian teman dan keluarganya yang bersedih atas kepergian seseorang yang sangat berharga, menuju keatas, kekamar Tsuna.

Brak

Bunyi pintu terbuka

"Reborn! Apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Dino

Reborn yang menggunakan kacamata hitam seakan-akan melindungi wajahnya yang sedah sedih tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu pasti bahwa Tsuna benar-benar meninggal? Kita hanya menemukan sarung tangan berlumuran darahnya saja" Tanya Dino lagi

"A-ada saksi yang melihat kejadiannya dan berkata bahwa pelaku membawa korban kedalam mobil dengan keadaan korban sudah tidak bergerak dan berlumuran darah" Jawab jon lelah karena mengikuti Dino

Semua teman dari Sawada Tsunayoshi berkumpul menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, begitu juga dengan salah satu mantan guardiannya, Hibari Kyouya.

"Hibari!" panggil Dino

"Semua ini aneh, dan menyebalkan"

"Ya! Aku tahu itu"

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang pergi menjauh dariku, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya , bahkan disaat seperti ini"

Hibari bangun dari duduknya lalu dia keluar melalui jendela yang sudah terbuka, tidak lama kemudian burungnya menyampaikan secarik kertas kepada Dino yang bertuliskan "Temui aku diatap Namimori"

"Huh dasar" jawab Dino

"Ini semua salahku! Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi berbelanja ini semua salahku! Hiks hiks" tangis Nana Sawada atas kepergian anaknya

"Itu bukan salahmu kok tante, aku berjanji aku akan membawa Sawada kembali" ujar Dino

"Dino-kunn hwaaa"

'Sawada, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ibumu yang lemah sendirian seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu Tsuna!?' Ujar Dino dalam hati

'Sepertinya Hibari tau sesuatu tentang ini'

[Atap Sekolah Namimori]

Cklek

Suara Dino membuka pintu atap sekolah Namimori, dihadapannya terlihat Hibari yang sedang tertidur ditemani oleh burung kecilnya.

"Hibari! Kau tau sesuatu kan? Tentang semua ini" Tanya Dino ke Hibari

"Dari mana saja kau" saut Reborn sembari keluar dari belakang kepala Hibari yang tidurnya baru saja terganggu

"Reborn ? kau disini juga?" Dino bingung

"Tentu saja, aku yang menyuruh Hibari untuk mengajakmu kesini"

"Ja-jadi, apa kau tau sesuatu ?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi aku tahu bahwa Tsuna tidak akan terbunuh semudah itu, dan aku mengumpulkan kalian berdua disini untuk mencari tahu apa yang bisa mengubah Tsuna sampai dia bisa meninggalkan semua keluarga dan temannya" Jawab Reborn dengan nada serius

"Geezz, Tsuna apa yang kau pikirkan ?" kata Dino kebingungan

"Pertama, mungkinkah ada seseorang yang mampu membujuk atau menipu Tsuna sehingga dia bisa dimanfaatkan?" Tanya Reborn

"Hmm, mengingat Tsuna yang sekarang sudah berbeda dari Tsuna 5 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak yakin dia akan bertindak ceroboh seperti dulu, dia bahkan sudah mampu melamar Kyoko Sasagawa sebagai tunangannya dengan usahanya sendiri" jawab Dino

"Siapapun orang itu, dia tidak hanya harus pandai bicara tetapi juga harus mempunyai kekuatan yang melebihinya sehingga Tsuna yang takut akan teman-temannya dilukai menuruti apa kemauannya" tambah Hibari

"Bagaimana dengan saksi mata yang dimaksud? Apakah yang dikatakannya semua benar?" Dino mendesak

"Satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat kejadian ini adalah penjaga minimarket tersebut, dia berkata bahwa dia melihat terjadinya pembunuhan tepat setelah Tsuna membayar barang-barangnya yaitu pada pukul 8 pagi hari ini didepan minimarket, lalu sebuah mobil sedan datang untuk menjemput si pelaku dari tempat kejadian" Ujar Reborn

"Apakah dia melihat wajah pelakunya?" Tanya Dino heran

"hahh.. kalau dia melihat wajah pelakunya, kita tidak akan mengalami percakapan ini sekarang, bodoh" saut Hibari

Keadaan menjadi hening, masing-masing memikirkan bagaimana musuh bisa merebut Tsuna atau apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna sampai dia melakukan ini, dan tidak menyingkirkan fakta bahwa kemungkinan Tsuna benar-benar terbunuh masih sekian besar.

"Ok, Untuk yang kedu- "

Wush Wush Drap Drap

Dino, Hibari, dan Reborn seketika beranjak dari posisi mereka dan berbalik menghadap kesebelah kanannyanya dimana mereka merasakan adanya hawa seseorang selain mereka, hawanya begitu kuat sampai Reborn mengeluarkan pistolnya.

'Sejak kapan' pikir Dino

Hibari sudah siap dengan senjatanya dan matanya yang tajam menatapnya seolah olah mangsa yang sangat kuat telah muncul dihadapannya.

Dihadapan mereka bertiga, berdiri seorang anak bertubuh kecil putih pucat dengan rambut hitam yang sangat gelap memakai pakaian seperti bartender.

Anak kecil bermata merah ini menatap satu persatu orang yang ada dihadapannya, dia hanya diam dan mengucapkan 1 kata kepada mereka.

"Hello!"

To be continued


End file.
